


The guitar

by psychokatal



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychokatal/pseuds/psychokatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is there to heal, the other to make up his mind, when both their worlds are about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He met him during his third week of recovery. He had torn his muscle in an intense soccer game with his mates.  
  
The doctor recommended a specialized hospital on Jeju Island for intense physiotherapy, claiming that it would be the best cure. He had been there once before for a meeting and he had immediately fallen in love with the fresh air, the scenery and – of course- the endless blue sea. Because Junsu had only known life in the city, the new environment soon became an overwhelming fascination.  
  
In his first few days he easily found a daily routine. At sunrise he strolled along the shoreline before his training started, during the day he would take small walks in the woods and at dusk he would return to the beach and sit on the sand. He couldn't quite remember the last time that he had watched the sun set in the city or why he had missed out on such a magnificent sight in all the days of his life, but after watching the spew of colors interweave in the sky from the setting sun, he had made a silent promise to never miss such a beautiful moment again. He loved seeing how the intensity of the setting sun blended everything before him into the same shade so prominently that it was difficult to make out the true colors.  
The sun had transformed everything into an innocently shaded canvas almost as if waiting for him to make use of. With every sunset, he started anew and silently reflected on his past and justified everything within his inner soul.  
  
He loved to imagine that with every new sun set one could start all over again/anew.  
  
On one particular evening, he heard for the first time the soft melodies of his guitar not far from him while he was watching the sun set.  
  
The tune almost seemed heavenly as it flowed through the evening air along with the calm rolls of the waves. Junsu turned around to see the source of the music and he saw him. He, too, was colored in the colors of the sun and despite everything Junsu had the feeling that he glowed more than anything he had seen during this time here. The ocean breeze softly ruffled the guitarist's curly hair.  
  
Junsu glanced forward again, enjoying the view and the sound.  
  
Throughout the next couple of days this occurrence happened frequently. However the man wasn't always there to accompany Junsu's evenings with his music and also the songs would wary - still somehow they always fitted Junsu's mood.  
  
   
One day, Junsu was sitting at his usual spot when he heard the crunching of sand behind him announcing the arrival of someone.  
Curiously, he turned around and saw the guitarist walking closer and closer to him until he was on his level.  
  
   
  
“Hey”, the curly haired man spoke with a deep vibe.  
  
   
  
“Hey”, Junsu answered, looking up from his crouched position with his arms loosly rested on his knees  
  
Junsu glimpsed over a few times when the guitarist took a seat next to him, placing the guitar close by.  
   
  
“I've seen you sitting here like every evening, always on your own and I thought I'd join you.”  
   
  
He gave him a bright smile with orange colored teeth.  
   
  
Junsu smiled back and together they sat a while in silence, watching the sun going down behind the waves.  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What are you doing here on JeJu Island?”

 

“I'm here to heal my muscle... I tore it during a soccer game.”

“Oh, really? That must have really hurt!”

“Not really, it's healing pretty quickly.”

“How much longer are you going to be here then?”

“Two more weeks.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What about you? What are you doing here?”

 

“I don't know. I guess, to figure things out.”

   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 

Junsu really enjoyed the company of the stranger, Yoochun, which was the name he had offered.

Similar to the previous evenings Yoochun's absence flickered on and off. Occasionally they would talk, but also enjoy the silence. Yet what brought the most contentment was the music Yoochun would play from time to time. It inspired him to write some new lyrics and sometimes he even sang spontaneously.

 

One still night, the intertwining melodies of Junsu's voice and Yoochun's soothing guitar came to an end but his gaze on Junsu never wavered. The latter was relieved of the colors of the sky that hovered over the beach, and simultaneously hid the soft blush on his heated cheeks from Yoochun's stare.

 

“What?”, he asked after what felt like hours.

 

“Nothing”, Yoochun offered. “Your voice is simply beautiful. You could sing professionally” He kept his eyes on Junsu.

 

The compliment flattered Junsu, he fidgeted but also laughed.

 

“Well, thank you. But I really like working in the background. I'm not a fan of the spot light. To be honest, things like that scare me a lot.”

The last line he spoke in a small, quiet voice, while leaning closer to Yoochun as if it were a deep dark secret.

 

Yoochun kept looking in Junsu's eyes, their faces only inches away. The latter leaned closer and closed his eyes while Yoochun did the same but when their lips were just a breath away, Yoochun opened his eyes wide and leaned back

 

“I should go.”

 

Frightened Junsu leaned back and stared up at Yoochun, who had already stood up. He tried his hardest to hide the disappointment and feelings of rejection.

 

“Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow?” Junsu asked and tried not to sound to bitter, desperate or needy..

 

“I guess so. Good night Junsu”, he said sincerely.

Yoochun kept his eyes on Junsu for a second too long bringing on an awkward silence as if there were more to be said. However to Junsu's disappointment, he sharply turned and left.

 

Junsu quickly looked back at the black waves, thankful for the darkness the night now offered him, so nobody could see the tears running down his cheeks silently.

 

After the incident, they continued meeting up like nothing had happened, but Junsu just couldn't shake off the vibe of Yoochun hiding something. On top of that, he couldn't believe that he was mistaken for the relationship between him and Yoochun. .

As the time flew by Junsu's departure approached leading him to make a decision.

 

Two nights before his planned flight a depressing atmosphere hung over the two of them they sat shoulder to shoulder on the sand at their regular spots.

 

Eventually Junsu couldn't stand it anymore and so he began.

 

“You know, I think I'd like to spend some more time here with you to get to know you better and so I-”

 

“I'm going to leave tomorrow”, Yoochun interrupted him.

 

Junsu stared at him, mouth opened wide, mind unusually blank. He felt his lungs tighten and his chest ache.

 

“My time here has to come to an end finally. I can't run away anymore, as much as I enjoyed this time with you here in this paradise on earth...” At last Yoochun veered his eyes from the vast water to Junsu and Junsu was able to detect a deep sadness hovering over Yoochun's orbs.

 

Slowly Junsu swallowed.

 

“Then I guess, tonight is all we have.”

 

And with that, nothing was able to keep him away from Yoochun's plump lips for the rest of the night.

 

The next morning, Junsu awoke in his hotel room brightly lit by the sun shining through the open windows where the curtain swayed signaling the blow of a gentle breeze.

 

Blinking at the white ceiling the previous night's memories began flooding back into his mind, how they crept by the supervisor, because sleeping guests weren't allowed and how they stumbled in his room throwing fits of giggles, how they messed up the sheets and in the end fell asleep in each other's arms. Once Junsu opened his eyes again, the feelings of loneliness overcame him. With a sigh he turned his head to the side where Yoochun had slept a few hours ago already expecting it to be empty. But to his surprise, a small piece of neatly folded paper was placed on the pillow.

 

Junsu immediately sat up and flipped the piece of paper open revealing lines of messily written writing.

   
When he finished reading he closed his eyes for a small moment and drew the letter to his lips to kiss it briefly.

 

“Me too, my love.”  
 

He made a quick call to his assistant to inform him that he would not be extending his stay as previously decided but actually shortening it by taking the next flight available.  
Shortly, he zipped up his overstuffed suitcase and took once last look at the room. Even from the door he was able to peer through the windows to the shore and restless waves, remembering every blessed evening spent. Alas, he closed the door behind him and took the elevator downstairs to the already awaiting taxi, leaving behind the past few weeks and the folded letter on the bedside table.  


 

_Dear Junsu,  
  
Love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.   
My visit to Jeju island was planned to settle my mind and sort things out but after we first met, things have become more complicated far beyond my control. I do not regret meeting you and I will never.   
There are some things I still have to settle and do and I promise you that I will try to find you as soon as I get the tasks finished.   
I have fallen with my whole mind and soul for you. If our fates shall intertwine once again, I will tell you these words in person.   
_

_I love you.  
_

_Yoochun_

 


	2. Chapter 2

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Yoochun enjoyed standing on the edge of the riff while staring into the vastness of the ocean. He always loved this place because it was slightly more remote than everything else on the island and also distant from the main tourist spots. The wind was coming from the sea and pulled his form towards it. He could hear the wind, only that it was different because it was a combination of sound of the wind with a roar and brushing leaves from the trees, thus creating a unique sound he so far only found in this place.  
  
For most people Jeju Island was a place to go on a break from the busy world they usually lived in, a place to relax a bit, in a setting of the ocean and palms tree.  
  
For Yoochun, Jeju Island meant home.  
Growing up in this place, Yoochun knew best how everything developed during the last couple of years: the ups and downs of businesses on the island and how everything has changed, even the small town he grew up in.  
  
While he was growing up, he rose early in the morning to help with house duties, went to school and as soon as classes were done for the day, he returned home and did his homework before doing more work- all this belonged for years to his daily schedule and he had hardly complained, after all it was what he was used to and he loved his family with his parents and smaller brother dearly.  
  
His mothers death hit him hard when he was only 15 year old but he overcame it and kept on trying to put smiles on his father's and brother's faces. For a family that lived from fishery and having little to eat it meant more work but Yoochun was thankful for what he still had.  
However soon after his eyes fell on something which changed his life forever  
It was the prize of the school end's lottery- an acoustic guitar.  
  
He didn't know why but the instrument seemed to call him and if there was something he was famous for, it was being ambitious.  
The result was that he spent all the money he had earned from the tips in the restaurant for tickets and his dream came true.  
  
When he walked home together with his brother, a bright smile gracing his lips, his stare never left the guitar. His father though wasn't as excited as him.  
“Why did you spend all your money for a useless thing like this? It would be better if you sell it for some good money!”  
  
Yoochun however was determined. His mind was set on mastering the strings and everything that came with it. The musician teacher at that time helped and supported him with some out dated self-teaching guitar note books.  
He practiced as often as time let him- and there were time- he had to bandage up his fingertips due to the steel strings. He surprisingly picked up the guitar chords at a fast pace and got gradually better. Even his father had to admit at some point that he was talented but still, playing the guitar was just a hobby, right? So Yoochun was asked to spend his time with better things like learning or working. But as he grew older his mind was set, he was going to become a musician, with self written songs and everything else That's what Yoochun always said because he didn't know exactly what else musicians did.  
  
First however he didn't want his father to have any thing to complain about him so he did his best he could in school to receive good grades and diploma, to prove him wrong about all those other celebrities one heard of in the news- drop outs who, accordingly to his father, never worked for anything in their life hard enough. His father was indeed impressed but still expected him to continue the family business.  
  
Yoochun knew that it didn't matter what he'd do- his father would never understand the passion he had for music, no matter how often he tried to explain. It was like describing the color red to a blind man.  
  
So after 19 years living in Jeji, Yoochun left home with a duffel bag, his guitar and some money he saved. A befriended fisherman would bring him to the mainland.  
  
After he arrived in Seoul, Yoochun spent the following years working on occasional jobs. During the weekends he would either play on the streets- always in fear of the police- or go from music agency to agency.  
Practicing his voice became an additional priority.  
  
However Lady Luck wasn't on his side but Yoochun didn't ever think about giving up- it just wasn't in his spirit. Still he couldn't argue that his current life style wasn't one he wished to continue for his whole life, as much as he loved music.  
But then he received news from home, it was an invitation and some money for the trip. It didn't go unnoticed by Yoochun when he saw that the money was only enough for an one- way trip.  
  
Although he had a bad feeling in the guts he returned home a couple of weeks later.  
He saw his brother, standing by the shore waiting with open arms and a wide grin.  
They hugged for a couple of minutes enjoying the feeling and presence of each other.  
  
“Father?” Yoochun asked Yoohwan in monosyllabic, because the two of them didn't need many words to understand each other.  
“He's waiting at home.” Yoohwan clasped his hand on Yoochun's shoulder. “It's good to see you again.”  
“Same here.”  
  
Arriving at home Yoochun noticed that nothing has changed at all.The color of the house had faded from bright blue to a bluish white and some of the windows looked a bit dusty and needed some cleaning. When he opened the front door Yoochun had also noticed how it needed a little bit oil to keep it smooth and to open without any squeaks. He took several steps into the house and Yoochun was suddenly embraced by a pair of strong arms of his father, drawn soclose to his chest.  
Yoochun returned the hug even though he felt abandoned at times, he still held his father dearly because he missed him.  
  
They had sat down in the living room and chatted a bit about this and that until his father told him to go upstairs to rest, since he had had a long journey after all.  
Yoochun gladly had accepted the offer and went upstairs to his old room. His shelves had a layer of dust on it and there were some foreign boxes stood in the room. The bed however, was freshly changed with new clean bed sheets.  
The next day during brunch Yoochun had made more small talks by asking how the people and work was.  
  
His father had looked up as if he had waited for a cue and asked out of the blue, “Why don't you come back and take over the family business? You've been away long enough and nothing happened. I think you’ve had enough loitering around the city and playing around with your guitar. You do know that your home is here and why would you trade your home for a big city? What does it have to offer you? Everybody knows you here and it's your rightful place.”  
  
Yoochun had slowly closed his eyes and gritted his teeth together. ' _Here it comes..._ '  
“But it's not what I want, father. Not what makes me happy, not my dream I ha-”  
“Don't tell me anything about dreams. So it was your dream to work as a dish-washer and sleep in shady accommodations? I'm sorry to inform you son but not everybody can have the dream of 'rags to riches' come true as much as we all wish it to happen. You have something that many people along the streets in Seoul don’t have- a family that loves you and has a place for you in their home. The only thing you have to do is grab the opportunity in your rightful place. I love you and I only want what's best for you, you know that right?”  
  
“Yes, father, I do.”  
  
“Good. Think about everything thorough for a couple of days. Maybe you will come to your senses in the mean time. ” And the conversation had been over. Yoochun's father had left for the boat right after eating and Yoochun went to his place at the riff where he currently was standing.  
  
His guitar was his constant companion and is with him – even right now. Throughout all his troubled times, the guitar was the one thing that could calm him down- nothing worked as well as feeling the pressure of the steel strings against his fingertips and the vibration of the guitar's body  
  
But for now, the sound of the sea was everything he needed to ease his mind. He began to stroll down to the beach which offered better and more comfortable seating opportunities than the rocky ground on the riff.  
  
He took his time. The distance from the house to the riff was at the opposite direction than the beach and so he arrived at the beach shortly before sunset.  
Unlike other people- some couples, some singles, most of them probably tourists- he sat along the edge of the promenade instead of sitting on the sand. His feet were planted on the sandy ground while he leaned back by placing his hands on the wooden promenade.  
  
He watched the orange ball set down into the waves of the ocean when he suddenly felt an inspiration. He quickly pulled the guitar from his back and started strumming on the strings. It was not a song he knew by heart but a new melody that came into him that expressed his current emotion. He played a melody that was soft and yet, at the same time, upbeat. He played as he watched the serene sea, wishing he could be like the sea; calming, laidback and relaxed.  
  
Sinking deeper into the flow of his music, he looked up to stare further away and watch the people who were on the beach before his eyes.  
They were mostly couples who cuddled together, hugging, holding hands- public affections that small town people are not used to nor comfortable at the display. People from the big cities tended to be bolder and wilder with their emotions, which was something that Yoochun has noticed when he was in Seoul.  
As Yoochun observed the beach longer, he found the only lone person sitting on the beach. He could not tell its gender as the setting sun made a silhouette of the figure. But he could see that the person’s gaze was locked far away behind the ocean.  
  
Although Yoochun wasn't able to see the person's features he could tell by the stance of that person that one felt a bit melancholic.  
With a slight change on his strumming Yoochun moved to change his melody to the mood of the lone figure. His eyes moved back to the nature phenomenon in front of him while he kept on playing a melody of his new found inspiration. For Yoochun, life was like a soundtrack. He wanted to be able to play to every situation, to every mood with a fitting melody. Only then, that he would have felt like, he had accomplished something called 'real music'- music that moves people and makes them feel emotions that they never felt before themselves.

During the next couple of days Yoochun wasn't able to come down to the beach every night because he was busy helping out at the small dinner.  
But when Yoochun came down he always noticed the same lonely man (by know he was sure he was a male), who had enchanted him on the first time he came to the beach during his stay.  
This man has something on him, which fascinated Yoochun. The attraction itself didn't shock Yoochun in the slightest. During his stay in the city Yoochun had discovered that he was bisexual and there were times he preferred boys to girls.  
However his relationships had never lasted long and he wishes he could find someone.

Glancing at the back of the other he thought that talking couldn't hurt.  
What happens from onward was fate itself.

He tried to muster up some courage and when he did, he grabbed his guitar and walked over to approach the other man.

“Hey!”

 

“Hey”, the other man answered and Yoochun thought he heard an angel talking for the first time in his life. When the other however turned to look up to him, he knew he was lost.  
Covering up his fascination he sat down next to the man, putting down the guitar next to him.

“I've seen you sitting here every evening. We're both alone so I thought I'd join you.”  
The icebreaker seemed to work since the man smiled back at him.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“What are you doing here on Jeju Island?” Yoochun asked out of curiosity, Junsu, the man's name, somehow didn't look like a typical tourist.

“I'm here to heal my muscle.. I tore it during a soccer game.”  
'Ah... a soccer player...'

“Oh, really? That must have really hurt!”

“Not really, it’s healing pretty quickly.”

“How much longer are you going to be here then?”

“Two more weeks.”  
'Two more weeks should be efficient enough to have a short lived affairs- if he turns out to be interested at all...'

“What about you? What are you doing here?”  
Yoochun should have known that this counter question would be coming next and still, he was caught unprepared.

“I don't know. I guess, to figure things out.”  
It wasn't a lie. The words of his father had sown some doubts about his decision. Fact was he WAS so far unsuccessful and there didn't seem to be a way or a light in this darkness that surrounded him in the city.  
By now he had started to think over his decision and to weigh out the pros and cons.  
And so far, he hasn't reached a decision yet.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Everyday following was hell. All day he looked forward to the evening but there were times he wasn’t sure if he was able to meet Junsu or not. Business in the diner could be unpredictable at times so he had to help out during the last minute.  
He could have asked Junsu to come over but he never invited Junsu over- after knowing how much Junsu enjoyed the sunsets and evenings at the beach.  
And once he was free to go, he didn't waste a second to reach the beach to spend the evening with the other man that held so much of his attention for so many days.

He couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards the other man and he got a feeling that the other felt the same. The only problem was that he didn't know where this would lead the two of them.  
For now he would simply soak in the light Junsu brought into his boring, monotonous life.  
The music sessions they sometimes had were the bests Yoochun ever had. Not only did he find a person who was so easily in sync with his music but also participated in it with such ease- and an angelic voice.  
Then one night he stopped playing just to tell Junsu this very fact, because obviously in Yoochun's eyes the soccer player wasn't aware of this fact.

 

“What?” Junsu seemed confused.

“Nothing.... Your voice is simply beautiful. You could sing professionally.” He kept his eyes on Junsu.

The compliment flattered Junsu, he fidgeted but also laughed.

“Well, thank you. But I really like working in the background. I'm not a fan of the spot light. To be honest, things like that scare me a lot.” For the last sentence Junsu leant over to whisper the words in his ears.  
Yoochun didn't get what Junsu was talking about when he said 'working in the background'- maybe he was a defense player, or trainer- but for him being to shy to sing... It was just a pity.

However what Yoochun noticed was how Junsu - although he had stepped back- came closer to him, closing his eyes. In other words, he simply looked irresistible. Yoochun's heart began beating faster and faster and panic began to rise in his throat. His eyes closed in concentration.  
As much as he wanted it he wasn't ready yet, he hadn't made a decision yet, he couldn't...  
When he felt Junsu's breath on his lips, he opened his eyes and leaned back.

He hadn’t thought about the development of Junsu’s feelings. As far as he assessed Junsu, he’d most likely do something stupid soon. But in order to protect him, Yoochun had to beat him to it. He had to think of something.

“I should go.”

Seeing the emotions playing on Junsu's face made Yoochun's heart beat harder, thinking about why again he didn't allow his desires to surface but what was done was done and nothing could bring back the past.  
“Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow?” The quivering and vibe of Junsu's voice didn't go unnoticed by Yoochun. It was time to leave.  
“I guess so. Good night Junsu,” he said sincerely. He thought for second about apologizing or explaining his reasons but he couldn't find the right words. Turning around he quickly made his way home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Yoochun had counted the days. Soon Junsu would return back to his life in Seoul, where his standard of living was a huge gap from Yoochun’s living style, that was as much as Yoochun could tell from his observations on Junsu's clothes and accessories. Yoochun didn't feel inferior towards Junsu but he felt that he could not level with him. He had to accomplish something before he made a move on Junsu. He knew it would be risky that Junsu wouldn't wait for him but still he would take the risk.  
However Yoochun had to make his move fast, to beat Junsu to it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Two nights before Junsu' s departure a depressing atmosphere hung over the two of them. They sat  shoulder to shoulder on the sand at their regular spots gazing out to the ocean.

Junsu eventually broke the silence and and spoke of what Yoochun feared the most.

“You know, I think I'd like to spend some more time here with you to get to know you better and so I-”

“I'm going to leave tomorrow”, Yoochun blurted out, knowing it was a rude thing to do but still it was necessary before Junsu said something he would regret later on.

He felt Junsu stare at him with mouth opened wide and it hurt Yoochun deep, deep down but there was no going back.

“My time here has to come to an end. I can't run away anymore, as much as I enjoyed this time with you here in this paradise on earth.” At last Yoochun steeled himself and veered his eyes from the vast water to Junsu. Now everything would depend on how Junsu would react.

Slowly Junsu swallowed.

“Then I guess, tonight is all we have.”

And with that, nothing was able to keep him away from Junsu's lips for the rest of the night.

When the first rays of the sun touched his face Yoochun woke up from his slumber. The last few weeks had taught him to get up early and he was grateful for this habit now. As he opened up his eyes he saw the light brownish hairs of Junsu. The latter had his head under Yoochun's chin as he lay pressed against Yoochun's body. Yoochun gently raised his arm from Junsu’s body. Untangling his legs from Junsu's wasn't easy as he thought and he left the bed before Junsu fully rolled over to where he had been lying a few seconds ago. 'Please don't wake up now' was everything Yoochun could think at that very moment because he didn't know what to do.  
He approached the table of the hotel room and found a seldom-used notepad with the hotel's label in the drawer. He grabbed a pen and began to write a letter which was really clichéd because he always made fun of this when he saw it in the movies. He finally understood why they wrote letters at times like this. His courage could only go this far. If Junsu was to wake up right now, he wouldn't know what to tell him- wouldn't know if he would be able to say the words he wrote down just now. But he swore to himself that there would be a day when he will face Junsu and express himself with no doubts and fear hindering him. To be able to achieve that moment, he was prepared to work harder than ever and he knew he'd be able to accomplish it eventually- for whatever price it would take.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Arriving in Seoul meant to blend in with the crowd. The city never changes and moreover the people- at least after such a short amount of time like a month.  
His landlord was as moody as ever, neither really complaining nor friendly but as grim as always.  
The sky wasn't detectable- as typical as always for a hot summer in Seoul. The trains were always crowded but still cool from the air conditioner as opposed to the outside world where the roads are gray and dull as ever.  
But what changed was Yoochun's drive and motivation; he felt it in his blood. Everything was bound to change.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Finally he had his share of luck. Four months after he left Jeju Island Yoochun had made it into one of the biggest music labels in Korea, High Time Records. The producer had watched him play at a small local bar and approached him after the gig. This had led to an exchange of phone numbers as well as a demo tape that Yoochun had recorded a month ago but which had been unsuccessful when he had sent it to the different labels. He sometimes questioned why he was accepted into the label only now when he had sent a demo before and heard no response at all. His appointed manager Shim Changmin's only explanation was that maybe in the past a part time worker sorted out the tapes and his demo was one of the unfortunate ones sent to the garbage bin.  
The signing of a contract followed soon after and now Yoochun visited the building frequently as they began to produce his first single. In Yoochun's eyes it couldn't work out any better than this.  
However there was one problem for Yoochun.  
“Why can't I write the lyrics for the song Why do we have to engage a 'pro' for this?” Yoochun asked aggravated.  
Changmin sighed loudly as if he had expected and feared at the same time for this kind of reaction.  
“You know, we want you to be a big hit and to ensure for your success, we just want to make sure. The lyrics you wrote so far are really good and you know that we want some of your original songs in the album we will produce soon, but your first single has to be something which the people won't forget, which will make them to support you, to buy your singles, your albums, everything.”  
Changmin clamped a hand on Yoochun's shoulder.  
“Please trust me. I know how much this disturbs you, to use the words of another person, but have faith that it'll eventually turns out for the better. He's a real professional and he even wrote songs for UHero. Maybe, but just maybe, you can use one of your already completed compositions and adjust it a bit with him. But that would be most unlikely.”  
Yoochun only grumbled and ran his hand through his hair, which was by now long enough for him to keep in a braid, which he currently wore. However because of his continual gesture of running his hand through it it looked a little bit untidy, which didn't disturb him in the slightest.  
Yoochun knew that this writer must be a genius apparently- UHero was after all, one of the most popular duo in whole Asia.  
Yoochun strode over to the window and laid his forehead against the cool surface to glance down on the city below him. “I will be back in a minute, if Mr. Kim arrives play nice, ok?” Changmin excused himself, Yoochun only acknowledged him with a nod.  
Several moments later he heard the door opening behind him.  
“Excuse me, I have an appointment here with Mr. Shim and Mr. P...”  
Yoochun had turned around to welcome the song writer when the other started talking but he held his breath when he recognized the voice. His counterpart ceased to talk as well when he straightened up from his bow.

“What- You...”  
he didn’t come further as the other had already crossed the room in big strides and grabbed his head to pull him in for a crashing kiss. Yoochun stopped pretending and kissed Junsu back with full force. His hand automatically sunk into Junsu's soft locks and pushed the head a bit closer to him while the other hand was on Junsu's back, keeping him in place. When the first wave of need and reassurance of the situation being real passed, they slowed down until Junsu pulled back however only to press his forehead against his,while gazing into Yoochun’s orbs.  
“After I left JeJu Island I swore to myself that if I ever see you again, I will sweep you away with a kiss and never let you go again.”  
Yoochun only chuckled when he saw the mischief in the others eyes and leaned in to taste Junsu's lips once again.  
A discrete clearing of Changmin's throat woke them up from their trance and Yoochun couldn't hold back from looking at Junsu and noticed how much the latter had lost weight. Junsu slide his tongue swiftly over his lips to turn around to the manager.  
Junsu nervously scratched the back of his neck and looked apologetic and sheepishly at Changmin, who had closed the door and crossed his arms across his chest.  
“Look, I can explain you everything-”  
“You know, I'd really recommend that and I really can wait to hear that story, after all you have been acting strange for months and we all have been worried about you”, Changmin pressed.  
Junsu was tensed and he bit the corner of this under lip. Yoochun grabbed his hand jumped to explain making sure not to leave any details out. However not without filing away this piece of information he got from Changmin for later.  
“We met on Jeju Island a couple of months ago”, he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final part.  
> There will be a sequel one day, I already got it planned however currently I'm preparing a chaptered JJxYH so it'll be a while, but stay tuned =)
> 
> Now about the making-off:  
> I remember when we drove home from my old home in Germany's north to the one in the south. My mom listened to a local folk song station and there was this famous German evergreen from Howard Carpendale- Da nahm er seine Gitarre ([And] There he took his guitar).  
> For all the people who know the song- yeah, it's quite embarrassing xD  
> But I immediately grabbed my laptop I had with me and started writing the first part right there in the car (although I got sick while doing so...).


End file.
